Electrical cables are used in a wide variety of applications to interconnect devices and carry audio, video, and Internet data. One common type of cable is a radio frequency (RF) coaxial cable (“coaxial cable”) which may be used to interconnect televisions, cable set-top boxes, DVD players, satellite receivers, and other electrical devices. Conventional coaxial cable typically consists of a central conductor (usually a copper wire), dielectric insulation, and a metallic shield, all of which are encased in a polyvinyl chloride (PVC) jacket. The central conductor carries transmitted signals while the metallic shield reduces interference and grounds the entire cable. The metallic shield may be a foil wrap around the dielectric insulation, a wire braid, or other suitable shields known in the art. A connector, such as an “F-connector” (e.g., a male F-connector), is typically fitted onto an end of the cable to facilitate attachment to an electrical device.
Before attaching a coaxial cable to a connector, the metallic shield is pulled back and over on itself. Generally, this is performed manually using one's fingers and/or thumbs. If this is not done, a poor connection between the connector and the shield may result, reducing the effectiveness of the shield in attenuating electrical interference. Furthermore, failure to pull back the shield properly may result in contact between the shield and the conductor, potentially causing a short circuit in the cable and/or leading to signal degradation. Pulling back the metallic shield evenly and cleanly in preparation for fitting the connector to the coaxial cable can also help ensure shielding continuity over the entire length of the cable.